


Adoption

by Rocketman23



Series: Detroit Become Human drabbles [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hank is a Good Dad, Just a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Can you adopt an android? well, with enough determination and plenty of luck, Hank finds he most certainly can.





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> hey,so, ialmost cried while writing this because its adorable and i love the father/son dynamic between Connor and Hank.  
> enjoy the feels >:)

It was late afternoon when the realisation of Hanks unperturbed grumpiness had finally hit him smack in the face. Literally. The sudden force being none other than the cause of Hank’s foul mood, Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife, now turned deviant. His partner. Or as Hank so lovely referred to him, a pain in the ass. 

“Watch it Connor!” Hank barks, pushing away from Connors back and stalking to his side. “Why’d you stop so suddenly??” 

Even as Hank voices the question, a little harshly due to the sudden halt of their movement and the frigid cold threatening to leave Hank a statue, Connor just stares across the street. Huffing and following his line of sight, Hank spots a small family walking on the other side of the street. There’s a mother, her hair bundled tight to the top of her head and dressed for the snowy day, a few flakes catching at her hair. Beside her is a small girl, maybe 6 or 7, swathed with warm clothing, the only visible part of her is her rosy red cheeks and toothy grin. They look happy. 

So why was Connor staring so intently at them?

“Earth to Connor!” Hank chastises the dazed android, waving his hand in front of his face to grab his attention. 

It works and he receives a query of “yes, lieutenant?” seemingly unaware of his staring and current position of standing still in the middle of the pavement. Passer-by’s giving the two and odd and wary look.

“Ya kinda spaced out for a sec, you okay?” Hank asks sympathetically, his eyes never leaving Connors. Searching for anything that may be amiss with the android. The kid had dealt with a lot the past couple of months, what with the rebellion and then the integration of deviants into human society. It was a lot to process. Even for someone as smart as Connor.

“I’m fine” Connor lies, as he straightens his tie, a habit Hank learned was a sign of anxiousness for the android, aside from his coin tricks.

“Bullshit” Hank immediately calls Connor out on his lie. “Why were you staring at that family then?” 

The question in Hanks trademark ‘interrogation voice’ flies over Connors head as he slowly asks, “Is that what you call it? Family?” 

“Yeah…? Why’s that suddenly a big deal?” it’s certainly a weird topic for Connor to touch on but saying that, Connor was a pretty weird guy.

“it’s…nothing…” Connor states resignedly, beginning to head back to the precinct. 

Well, that immediately set off alarm bells. Hank knew that Connor had a thirst for knowledge. He liked knowing about things and understanding them to the best of his intentions, so why, all of a sudden, had Connor refused to ask any more questions? It struck Hank as odd. 

Maybe it was a one-time thing?

~~0~~

It wasn’t a one-time thing, to Hanks count it was a 7 time thing. Seven times had Connor hesitantly asked about familial relationships or been caught staring at a group of people that might resemble that term. Seven times, Hank had tried to coax the question out of Connor and seven times the android had shied away from the topic. Despite the tone Hank would use, soothing or demanding, Connor wouldn’t budge.

Until late that afternoon.

When finishing up at the precinct, Connor had asked “what is it like?”

“What?” Hank raised an eyebrow, sure where the question was going but not wanting to rush anything, less he scare Connor away.

“Being in a family” Connor coolly states, eyes trained on Hank and his hands flicking a silver coin back and forth. 

“Well… you’re not in a family, you’re a part of it” Hank supplies, hoping this is the much needed answer Connor has wanted.

From the furrowed brows and frown on Connors lips, it is not. 

“I don’t understand” Connor murmurs, his LED flickering yellow. “To be a part of a family you need to be born into it, correct?”

“Well, not necessarily, you can always adopt” Hank lazily replies, stretching his arms out. Man, office work sucked.

“Oh” Connors eyes lower and any hope that was previously etched into his face was quickly diminished. Grabbing a few disarrayed case files on Hanks desk, Connor walks away, a soft uttering of “A shame you cannot adopt androids”

At those small, crestfallen words, it all clicks into place for Hank. How didn’t he see this coming? He was a detective for fucks sake! No wonder Connor was unsure of asking Hank about ‘families’, he’d never been part of one before.

Determined to make things up to Connor, Hank begins hastily typing away on his computer, double checking on the internet for the right wording. Not that it really mattered to him but he wanted it to be authentic enough for Connor. He might have budged the system a little and added a few unnecessary lines to the contract. Sending the word document off to be printed, Hank grins slyly to himself as he watches a sullen Connor move about the precinct.

~~0~~

“CONNOR !Get your tin can butt in here!” Hank yells from the kitchen, knowing Connor to be sat on his bedroom floor with a snoozing Sumo. Hearing his light tread falls, Hank tries not to let his grin split his face. Try being the keyword.

“…why are you grinning like that lieutenant? And what is that paper you are holding?” Connor asks, a slight twinkle of amusement in his eyes at Hanks eerily happy appearance. 

“Shuddup. I need you to read and then sign this” Hanks wide grin falls, as he hands Connor a pen and the aforementioned piece of paper.

Quickly scanning the first few page, Connors mouth falls open, his eyes wide as they travel back up to Hanks. “But-but these are…” Connor stammers.

“Adoption papers, I know, hurry up and read em already!” Hank huffs out, unsure of Connors attitude. Was he surprised? Oh definitely but was he happy? Did Hank somehow insult him?

Reading through the carefully worded contents, Connor can’t help but ask, “Where did you get this??” 

“Made it myself!” Hank proudly states and hears a snort of amusement from Connor. Hank rolls his eyes.

“Lieutan-“Before Connor can finish Hank cuts him off.

“Ahhh!” Hank raises a single finger, “clause 3 of how to refer to me from now on strictly states that you are to no longer call me ‘lieutenant’ but ‘dad’ instead” Hank crosses his arms in that way parents do when there is no room for argument on the topic. 

Connor grins, his LED shifting from blue to yellow, “ok… but what about clause 6 where you state I have to ‘put up with your dad jokes’? Exactly what are dad jokes?” 

At Hanks dark chuckle, Connor instantly regrets asking, “Oh you’ll find out soon enough and the clause states you must put up with all my jokes!”

“Of course”

“…are ya gonna sign the papers or what?”

After some final reviewing Connor flips to the last page, Hanks scrawled signature, already jotted down. A thought comes to mind. Writing his first name in eloquent writing he signs it off with Hanks last name.

“y’know, Connor Anderson has a nice ring to it!” Hank concedes happily, looking over the signatures. 

“So you wanna-“Hank is abruptly cut off, as Connor pulls him into a tight hug, burying his face into Hanks shoulder. “Don’t squeeze too tight, I might just break. Don’t wanna break yer old man, do ya?” Hank laughs, hugging Connor back.

“Thank you…dad” Connor murmurs, his LED a calming blue as his grip tightens ever so slightly.

“you’re welcome…son” Hank hums back, patting Connors back in soothing motions as he holds on tight to his son.

**Author's Note:**

> heya!  
> if ya liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment down below!


End file.
